Hoje não
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O que acontece quando um amante nega uma noite de amor ao outro? A manhã é quente, claro! Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hoje não...

Mais um dia estafante de treinos. Kanon chegou exausto em casa! Como descansar, se no dia seguinte era tudo de novo? Mas que coisa!

- É certo que aceitei voltar para o Santuário e não desejo mais me rebelar. Mas bem que queria ter menos trabalho e mais tempo...

Tapou a boca, pensando que não devia reclamar, pois havia sido perdoado de toda a atrocidade que cometera no passado. Deveria ser diligente, dar atenção ao seu trabalho, toda aquela coisa de que Saga tanto lhe falava desde a adolescência...

Foi brutalmente interrompido em seus pensamentos assim que entrou no quarto que dividia com o irmão. Viu-o deitado na cama, nu, completamente nu, a perna direita ligeiramente flexionada mostrando a si "certos detalhes" muito interessantes...

O cansaço deixou seu corpo na mesma hora. Não conseguia deixar de fixar seus olhos naquele corpo, lindo corpo, lindos glúteos... lindas costas...!

Foi até ele e caiu na cama, espavorido, beijando fartamente aquela cútis branca e firme, aquele corpo todo seu...

Começou pelas coxas. Foi mordiscando, lambendo e osculando aquele tenro pedaço de Saga. Depois foi até as nádegas dele, segurando-se para não se dirigir logo para "lá"... e beijou avidamente aquelas costas, aqueles ombros possantes... afastou das costas aqueles cabelos longos, louros, belos, apenas bara oscular melhor a pele do gêmeo... e o tomava, o beijava, o fazia todo seu, mesmo sem ato sexual...

Tirava a roupa já, esbaforido. Sentia uma ereção despontando no meio de suas pernas, e se surpreendia em ver como o sono de seu gêmeo era pesado... ainda nem havia acordado, mesmo com todo aquele seu aparato ardente de carícias...

No entanto, isto não demorou muito a acontecer. Logo, com a voz embargada de sono, os olhos azuis lacrimejando, estranhando aquele rompante de Kanon, Saga despertou. Nos primeiros momentos ele sequer conseguia perceber se era Kanon ou se era alguma outra pessoa, atacando em plena noite...

- Un... que é, Kanon, que é?

- Ahn, Saga, você está tão gostoso hoje...

- Como se já não estivesse nos outros dias...

- Hoje, Saga, você está muito mais! Quem manda deitar-se nu, de bruços, num horário em que nem é para ficar dessa maneira? Ainda é cedo!

O gêmeo mais novo resfolegava, sem parar de tomá-lo com os lábios e os braços, louco, louco de desejo.

- Chega, Kanon... hoje não!

O ex Dragão Marinho exasperou-se, lívido. Como, "hoje não", se aquela coisa ali no meio de suas pernas não parava de latejar?!

- Ah, Saga... você sabe como eu sou pra essas coisas, não...?

E lambendo um dos dedos, crendo ser aquele "não" apenas um rejeite parcial e não irredutível, foi direcionando-o para a suculenta entradinha do irmão...

Ao sentir aquela coisa úmida e dura roçar-lhe bem naquela região sensível, mesmo que fosse algo menor ao que estava acostumado a receber ali, revoltou-se. Quando era mais novo, costumava ceder aos apelos sensuais de Kanon mesmo quando não queria. Mas àquela altura das coisas, ele, com trinta e três anos de idade, ainda jovem porém nenhum menino suscetível a dependências emocionais, não agiria mais daquela forma. Virou-se de frente para Kanon e surpreendeu-se com o tamanho e desenvoltura daquela ereção, porém não cedeu.

- Você não sabe distinguir um "não" de um "sim"?!

O mais jovem percebeu, pelo aterrador tom de voz de seu gêmeo, que ele não estava para brincadeira.

- Que coisa, Saga! Não me quer hoje por que?!

- Cansaço, indisposição... aqueles aprendizes estão cada vez mais ativos.

- ...ativos, é? Ativos! Acho que devem estar "ativos demais" com você, não?!

- Besta! Com ciúmes de uns moleques de catorze anos? Pensa que sou aliciador de adolescentes ou o quê?

- Foi com apenas um ano a mais que nós começamos...

- Eu era também um menino! Hoje, sendo homem, vou procurar um moleque pra quê?

- Se não procura um menino, vai procurar alguém mais velho... um outro homem.

- Besta... - rosnou Saga, não compreendendo a razão daquele ciúme repentino.

- Não é "besta". Fica aí, todo de lenga-lengas, cansaço, dor de cabeça, parece uma mulher!

- E qual seria a grande diferença entre um homem e uma mulher neste aspecto?!

- Você tem mais testosterona no sangue...

- Como se a testosterona me influenciasse a ponto de determinar minhas atitudes... ora!

- De qualquer forma, não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que "hoje não"?!

- Porque estou cansado. Nem jantei; vim direto para a cama, exausto. Quero apenas descansar, mesmo que ainda seja cedo.

- Que coisa terrível! Meu amante me rejeita!! E que me diz sobre isto?! - e apontou para sua própria ereção.

- Bem... que quer que eu faça?!

- O que eu quero você não quer. Então...? Que tal a gente negociar?

- Como assim?

Em silêncio, Kanon tomou a mão de Saga e a colocou em seu membro teso, ávido, ansioso por alívio.

- Vai, Saga... só pra não me deixar sozinho...

Contrariado, Saga cedeu. Afinal, ele estava daquele jeito... que lhe custava fazer uma vontade?

Sem mais demoras ou cerimônias, o que nascera primeiro começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, sem retirar, no membro do gêmeo. Kanon simplesmente fechou os olhos e pensou que o estava penetrando...

Mordendo os lábios, Kanon moveu os quadris no mesmo ritmo da estimulação de Saga. E em seu desvario, ainda conseguia pensar que, ao vê-lo tão "animado", seu gêmeo não resistiria e enfim se excitaria, por conseqüência aceitando afinal entregar-se a ele...

Nada, porém, acontecia. O mais velho apenas masturbava ao outro, sentindo mais sono do que outra coisa. Quando o caçula chegou ao limiar, agarrou fortemente os ombros de Saga e gozou fortemente em sua mão. Fatalmente, sua seiva escorreu e sujou Saga um pouco mais.

- Pronto, Kanon. Agora me deixa dormir.

E, virando-se novamente de bruços (no entanto desta vez cobrindo seu corpo prudentemente com um lençol, para não atentar ainda mais ao irmão), Saga logo voltou a ressonar.

- Ei, Saga... Saga, vá lá lavar essa mão!

Mas o primogênito nem ouvia (ou fazia que não ouvia), sequer dando atenção àquela mão "melecada".

Balançando a cabeça em gesto de contrariedade, Kanon foi ao lavatório e aliviou-se mais duas vezes. Afinal, aquela imagem do magnífico traseiro de Saga virado para cima marcara-se indelevelmente em sua memória... e já não queria sair.

Enfim, mais duas vezes foram suficientes. De qualquer maneira, para não despertar mais nenhum desejo fora de hora em si mesmo, foi dormir (cedo mesmo, já que ainda eram nove e meia da noite) no sofá da sala. E tentou, beatificamente, pensar nos deveres, nos treinos... não sem no meio de suas divagações surgir, de vez em quando, uma imagem soberba do corpo de Saga dormitando, nu, em cima da cama, de maneira ingênua e inofensiva, mal sabendo daquele predador que o desejava ali, no sofá da sala...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Era pra ser oneshot, sabe. Mas aí se delongou... e o lemon ficou pro capítulo seguinte! xD Pois é, vai ter lemon de manhã cedinho!_

_Ainda estou decidindo se terá dois ou três capítulos. _

_Beijos a todos e todas!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Kanon mal parecia ter dormido e já era de manhã. Piscou os olhos, devagar, e foi levantando, ensonado e ainda muito tonto. Deu um jeito nas costas e no pescoço, os quais estalaram sob a pressão de seus dedos.

Tal sonolência, porém, deixou-o no mesmo momento em que entrou na cozinha, buscando água, e o viu... vestido e discreto, corriqueiro e banal... mas o viu...

Saga preparava seu café da manhã. Kanon o olhava vestido, mas o via nu, deitado de bruços na cama, com os glúteos oferecendo-se docemente, chamando ao amor...

Sem hesitar, foi até o irmão e o abraçou por trás, em desejo flébil, mal contido e mal resolvido por duas masturbações sozinhas e uma assistida. Queria-o, desejava-o, e já não adiantava pensar no "hoje não"...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flash back - vinte minutos antes da cena principal _

Saga, por sua vez, acordara descansado e bem disposto. Lembrou-se do episódio da noite anterior, do "ataque" repentino de Kanon... e riu consigo próprio.

- Que tarado, esse Kanon! Não pode me ver sem roupa e já...?

E começou, involuntariamente, a lembrar do ardor e da impaciência de seu gêmeo. Na hora ele estava tão estafado, cumpridor assíduo e inflexível dos deveres que era, que nem se sentiu tentado a fazer algo além de dormir. Porém, já de manhã, ele estando descansado, com seu soninho em dia, começava a pensar naquilo tudo...

Quase sem sentir, veio vindo um arrepio gostoso pelo corpo de Saga. Ele quase se arrependia por não ter cedido aos apelos de Kanon na noite anterior...

"Eu estava cansado", pensava, desculpando sua atitude. "Se eu estivesse disposto ontem como agora estou, é claro que tudo teria sido diferente".

E apenas chegou à conclusão de que tudo aquilo era tão injusto! Quando tinha tempo e Kanon, não tinha vigor, estava cansado; e agora que aquela pontinha de libido vinha lhe atentar, tinha a cruel necessidade de se aprontar para os treinos!

"Se ao menos ele viesse mais uma vez, me botasse louco, me fizesse esquecer dos treinos imediatamente..."

Mas reprimiu o pensamento, envergonhado por colocar assim o dever em segundo lugar.

Reparou, em seguida, na sua mão, ainda suja do gozo de Kanon da noite anterior, já seco. "Mas que desmazelo!", pensou consigo próprio. "Eu sequer limpei a mão!"

Surpreendido com seu próprio desleixo, lavou repetidas vezes o "espólio" do gozo de Kanon e em seguida, após conferir para ver se tudo estava limpo realmente, foi preparar seu café.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver-se novamente pensando em Kanon, em seus lábios macios, em suas carícias ávidas...

_Fim do flashback _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Foi exatamente neste minuto que Kanon levantou-se, viu-o, imaginou-o nu sob as roupas e o enlaçou por trás. Saga se surpreendeu, aquela onda de desejo o tomando novamente.

Logo, Kanon estava beijando o pescoço do irmão, descendo para seus ombros e em seguida passando as mãos dentro de sua blusa, atrevido. O primogênito fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tentado a deixar o café da manhã e continuar...

- Saga... - disse Kanon, entre um beijo e outro - Não vai me dizer que "hoje não" de novo... vai?

- Não... - e ao ver seu recente pensamento realizado, o primogênito resolveu abandonar-se aos carinhos de Kanon e beijá-lo fartamente na boca.

O caçula, inclinado para sexo como era, agarrou Saga pela nuca e retribuiu o ósculo ardorosamente. Em poucos segundos estavam tirando a roupa, e em mais uns poucos segundos encontravam-se nus. Kanon, atônito, virou Saga de costas para si e contemplou novamente o traseiro que no dia anterior tanto lhe perturbara.

Apossou-se das nádegas do irmão e finalmente expôs a si próprio aquela entradinha apetitosa, após horas de dura espera. Lambeu-a sem discrição, enfiando a língua e sentindo todo o gosto de Saga. Como o gêmeo era muito limpo e continuava com aquele seu hábito de tomar três ou quatro banhos por dia, realmente não havia mal algum...

Saga gemia de tesão, sentindo aquela língua úmida lhe tocar tão fundo... seu rosto corou, e ele, gemendo, instintivamente começou a mover seus quadris em vai-e-vem.

Seu pênis despontava, forte, e precisava também de um alívio. Quando Kanon parou de lambê-lo ali atrás, levantou-se e o beijou novamente na boca, quase querendo engoli-lo inteiro com tal ato. O primogênito começou a se masturbar, ansioso por liberar seus desejos, mas o companheiro não o deixou continuar, segurando seus braços.

- Kanon... o que...

O mais novo colou-se provocativamente no torso do mais velho, seu membro ereto roçando no dele.

- Não me fez esperar ontem...? Pois hoje terá de esperar também...

Sem pressa, um ar cruel no olhar, Kanon levou Saga pela mão até a mesa e lá o deitou. O mais velho, atentado, ficava imaginando o que aquele seu delicioso parceiro faria...

Ele foi calmamente até a despensa. Lá, havia geléia de vários tipos de fruta. Não costumavam ser opulentos, sendo a vida no Santuário rigorosa como era, mas aquele era o capricho, a vaidadezinha de Kanon. As geléias. Tinham de muitos tipos só por causa dele, do gêmeo mais moço. Tomou a si, após escolher minuciosamente, a de pêssego. Qualquer fruta gostosa, suculenta, macia e boa de sorver lhe lembrava Saga...

Tomou o pote, foi até o irmão, olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e, ainda sem nenhuma pressa, molhou apenas um dedo no doce e tocou, devagarzinho, na cabecinha do pênis do parceiro. Ainda lentamente, continuou estimulando-o ali, esfregando doce e cruelmente o dígito na glande do gêmeo. Fazia aquilo tão devagar, que Saga começava a se sentir louco, mordendo os lábios.

- Kanon... está doendo...

- Doendo o quê, amor...? - disse ele, cínico, não parando de tocar "ali", porém não aumentando o ritmo.

- Uhn... você... você sabe!

- Não sei, não. Diz pra mim, diz...

- O meu... o meu... ahn, Kanon, a minha ereção dói terrivelmente!

- É...? Sabe que é assim que o seu gemeozinho se sente quando você faz o que fez ontem? Sabe?

Saga não respondia, apertando os olhos naquela tortura excruciante.

- Sabe que não é bom se sentir assim, não é? Que se eu não fosse um irmão tão bonzinho, tinha botado um lindo par de chifres no alto dessa cabeça linda e loura. Não é, coração?

Kanon falava sério. Havia um ódio, um rancor imbuído em sua voz. Simplesmente detestava quando Saga se negava a ele, sabendo como ele era "aceso", e ao mesmo tempo tão fiel.

Apenas a segunda parte ele não conseguia cumprir: a de "botar um lindo par de chifres" nele. Porque afinal de contas, praticamente só convivera com Saga durante a vida. Não conhecia outro corpo; e também sabia que Saga, posto que incestuoso e posto que homossexual, era de um rigor quase religioso no quesito da fidelidade. Se ele soubesse de qualquer beijo avulso de Kanon em outrem, unzinho só, desmancharia para nunca mais.

Por isso, quando mais jovem, Saga, com medo de sobrar energia sexual naquele corpo de jovem ardente de 18, 20 anos, realizava tudo o que Kanon desejava. Ele só. Todas as posições. Todas as variações. Todas as vezes que ele queria.

Havia noites em que Kanon o possuía tantas vezes, e de tantas e variadas formas, que Saga, sem dormir, os olhos vermelhos da insônia (apesar de sempre instar com ele para que dormissem cedo, sempre que havia uma noite de mais "fogo" de Kanon, ele nunca conseguia dormir em seguida, por mais que terminassem cedo), constatava tristemente que teria obrigações a cumprir em breve. Enquanto, em seu interior, ainda sentia o ardor das recentes estocadas ávidas e quentes de seu irmão...

Naquela hora, no entanto, Saga não pensou no ciúme que o incomodara tanto na faixa dos dezoito anos. Nem mediante a alegação de "chifres" do gêmeo. Àquela hora, só conseguia pensar na dor... naquela dor, naquela ardência que tinha ao ser estimulado mas não satisfeito.

E Kanon não estava disposto a parar. Continuou mexendo, e mexendo, e mexendo devagar, prestando atenção para ver se ele estaria perto de gozar ou não, e somente interrompeu a sua insidiosa tortura quando... viu duas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos do companheiro.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gemini má! Gemini má! Deixou pra terminar no próximo capítulo esse lemon safado! Rsssss! _

_(Quem mandou a Maia Sorovar sugerir três capítulos?? Rssss!!)_

_Será que o Saga mau vai aparecer? Será que o Kanon vai pagar por essa tortura? Será que o Saga vai dizer que "não" pros "finalmentes" só pra encher o saco do Kanon?_

_Continuação sai rápida, se colaborarem com as reviews. Portanto, mãos à obra, gente! Xinguem, mas digam o que acham desse troço! _

_De resto, beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISOS:**

**- Saga bom mais OOC da face da Terra neste capítulo! Tão OOC, que até o Kanon estranha! **

**-Palavrões até dizer chega, num dos lemons mais pervos que esta mente que vos escreve é capaz de produzir! Se não curte, não leia... ou xingue! **

**No mais, "enjoy" o fim do lemon! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao constatar aquela manifestação física, quase psicossomática, Kanon parou enfim, assustado. Deixando de lado aquela máscara de "carrasco" perguntou:

- Você está bem, Saga?

- Eu... eu estou. Apenas preciso que você acabe o que começou. Por favor... eu faço... o que você quiser!

Ao ouvir aquele apelo tão apaixonado, tão entregue, tão submisso... sentiu a crueldade voltar a si. Recompôs seu sorriso sardônico e disse, provocando:

- O que eu quiser...?

- Tudo! Tudo o que quiser, Kanon!

- Tudo, é...?

E continuou jogando assim, começando a deitar em cima do irmão, dando a entender que logo começaria tudo.

- Quem é o seu homem, hein...?

- É claro que é você, Kanon...

- Quem é que te leva à loucura, hein...?

- É você, Kanon... só você...

Já deitado sobre Saga, o membro roçando na entradinha tão desejada na noite anterior, mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do gêmeo e em seguida sussurrou lá para dentro:

- De quem é a pica gostosa que te fode até te fazer gozar, hein...?

- É claro que é a sua, Kanon! Vai, me fode logo, me empala com essa coisa grossa, mete logo na minha bunda, seu porra safado...!

Kanon arregalou os olhos, petrificado, e conferiu a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos do irmão.

- Saga... tem certeza de que é você, e não mais nenhum espírito maligno tomando seu corpo?

O primogênito tomou consciência do calão que havia usado em sua linguagem, mas de qualquer forma, sem paciência, replicou:

- Lá sei eu, Kanon! Eu não sei nem mais o que eu estou dizendo!

E enroscou as pernas nos quadris do gêmeo, intentando trazer aquele membro delicioso para dentro de si, ja o imaginando lhe tomando, tocando naquele ponto dentro de si, levando-o à loucura...

Mas Kanon, ainda em sua crueldade de carrasco, saiu de cima do companheiro e tomou o pote com geléia de pêssego.

- Kanon... o que vai...

- Vou brincar com você mais um pouquinho...

- Mais...?

O tom de frustração na voz do mais velho era evidente. Kanon, deliciado, retirou uma porção da geléia com os dedos indicador e médio da mão esquerda e introduziu-os, sem cerimônia e sem dó, na cavidade de Saga.

- Uuuhn...

O primogênito gemeu de surpresa ante a invasão, e de prazer também, apesar de só aquilo não o satisfazer. Movendo os dedos já com rapidez, sem discrição alguma, Kanon provocava com ditos jocosos:

- Você gosta, é? Você gosta de ser fodido assim, gosta?!

Saga não respondia, mordendo os lábios e com vontade de se tocar, mas Kanon não deixaria. Sentia algum prazer com aqueles dedos ávidos, hábeis, estocando-o sem parar. Mas ele queria mais... muito mais. Era óbvio que queria mais...

Retirando os dedos, Kanon passou as pernas do gêmeo por cima de seus ombros e lambeu, mais uma vez, aquela entradinha suculenta, que àquele momento estava com gostinho de pêssego. Saga sentia que podia gozar só com aquilo, com a língua de Kanon lhe tocando. Porém, não conseguia. E não desejava. Apenas queria atingir o clímax quando estivesse com ele todo dentro de si...

Kanon, ainda cruel, após algum tempo lambendo a entradinha, levantou-se, tomou mais um pouco da geléia e passou no membro duro de Saga. O mais velho gemeu, derramando mais algumas lágrimas, não aguentando mais. E, ainda cruel, Kanon abaixou-se novamente e sugou deliberadamente aquele membro, que naquela hora estava tão doce a si...

Saga, louco, empurrava os quadris para dentro da boca do gêmeo, já sem saber se queria gozar àquele momento ou na penetração. Apenas uma coisa era certa: Kanon chupava com força, ardor, violência quase. E para completar, fazia barulho de propósito com a boca na sucção. Apenas para Saga ouvir e se sentir ainda mais atentado.

Depois de algum tempo assim, foi à base do membro e o chupou também. Em seguida foi até as bolas, ainda fazendo barulho, mexendo na cabecinha do membro ainda cheia de saliva...

- Kanon, chega!!

Era àquele ponto que o caçula queria chegar. Ainda devagar, Kanon levantou-se, abriu as pernas do irmão e posicionou-se entre elas, ele próprio já não se aguentando de tanto esperar.

- Saga... chegou a sua hora.

Sem mais conter-se, o caçula empurrou tudo de uma vez para dentro daquela deliciosa cavidade. Saga gemeu, mas não de dor; àquela altura das coisas, não podia nem conseguia sentir dor. Era um gemido de satisfação, de finalmente ser atendido naquilo que tanto desejava.

E sem mais jogos, Kanon começou a se mover dentro de Saga, sentindo aquela cavidade toda estreita, lhe apertando o membro enquanto ele fazia o vai-e-vem...

Saga movia os quadris, frêmito, louco para saciar aquele desejo, jogando o corpo contra o de Kanon sem pudor. Ambos gemiam de maneira escandalosa quase, fazendo a mesa ranger, sem lembrar que ela poderia quebrar e despencar com os dois juntos caso exagerassem demais.

Além do encontro dos sexos, eles procuravam os corpos um do outro. Saga abraçava o corpo de Kanon com ardor, sentindo-o começar a suar e ficar totalmente maluco, frenético na penetração.

Uma hora, no entanto, ele parou e saiu de Saga. O mais velho mal podia acreditar.

- Kanon, por que...?

- Eu estou viciado em seu gosto, Saga...

E voltou a chupar a glande do irmão.

Saga estava a ponto de gozar, de obter um dos melhores orgasmos de sua vida. Sentiu uma contração no baixo ventre, e... gozou gostoso dentro daquela boca ávida, gemendo, segurando a cabeça dele contra seu membro. Kanon engoliu tudo; gostou de saber que ele havia sentido prazer, mas sentia em si uma pontinha de frustração.

- Que pena, Saga. Já foi?

Mas, surpreendentemente, o pênis do parceiro ainda estava ali, duro, ereto, forte.

- Eu quero mais, Kanon...

- Ainda não está bom?! Que coisa, Saga, quer mesmo dar duas logo antes dos treinos?!

- Está me estranhando?! Ainda não estou velho para não conseguir dar duas!!

Kanon riu, e voltou a penetrá-lo, estimulando Saga com masturbação. O mais velho juntou sua mão à do irmão, ajudando-o. Continuaram gemendo loucamente, maravilhados em ver como se davam bem na cama... e na mesa também. E em qualquer outro lugar.

Penetrando fundo, Kanon sentia um prazer imenso naquele corpo gêmeo. Mordia os lábios e fechava os olhos, já sentindo as raias do orgasmo lhe atingirem, quando Saga pediu para parar.

- Espera um pouco, Kanon...

O caçula parou, surpreso.

- Por que?

- Eu... quero gozar de novo com você todo enfiado em mim, seu puto gostoso!!

O mais novo sorriu, surpreendido novamente com o linguajar baixo do gêmeo.

- Quer que eu coloque tudo, seu mocinho atrevido?

- Não. Eu quero que você sente na cadeira e eu fique em cima dessa coisa grande, toda enfiada em mim. Tenho certeza de que a gravidade nos ajudará.

Sem pestanejar, Kanon sentou-se na cadeira e esperou Saga vir, já doido por ter adiado aquele orgasmo que parecia ser tão bom.

E Saga sentou no colo de Kanon. E Saga encaixou o falo de Kanon em si com tanta naturalidade, que era como se houvesse nascido para aquilo. E Saga mexeu gostoso no membro de Kanon, enterrando tudo até a base. Nos movimentos, ele quase não saía, querendo que o membro ficasse dentro de si o máximo possível.

Dizendo palavras obscenas entrecortadas de gemidos, de repente Kanon soltou um grito, quase um urro, liberando aquele tesão imenso que guardara desde a fatídica noite anterior, a do "hoje não". Inundou o interior de Saga com seu sêmen e, sem mais estimulações no pênis, Saga gozou no abdômen do gêmeo.

Os dois enfim sossegaram. Havia sido bom demais...

- Tá vendo, Saga? Tá vendo o que dá dormir de bunda pra cima? Tá vendo?

- Vamos e convenhamos, Kanon... se não tivéssemos esperado, talvez não tivesse sido tão bom...

O mais novo riu.

- Nunca vi você falar tanto palavrão junto, Saga!

- Nem eu! Está vendo o que você faz?

Ambos riram juntos, e beijaram-se na boca, numa vontade plácida e já calma.

Tendo transado daquele jeito, Saga sentia cansaço e sono novamente. Só queria deitar no ombro do gêmeo e dormir.

- Saga... hein, Saga, temos os meninos pra treinar!

- Hum... é... os meninos...

- Levanta, Saga! Não dorme!

- Hoje não, Kanon... hoje não!

- Como assim?! Primeiro um monte de palavrões durante o sexo, e depois negligencia os deveres que sempre cumpriu religiosamente?! Anda, Saga!

E, contra todas as expectativas, fazendo a última coisa que esperava faazer na vida, Kanon tomou o irmão nos braços, o levou para o banho e o despertou para o dever afinal.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Cabou! Engraçado que toda fic de lemon com linguagem mais fácil rende mais reviews... aquelas fics elaboradas cheias de vocabulário difícil rendem quase nada, apesar de ser as que eu mais gosto de escrever! Rs..._

_Gemini tomou Red Bull com Gardenal e vodca. Que é isso, quase um capítulo/oneshot por dia?! Tenho que aproveitar isso pra atualizar fics antigas, mesmo que elas sejam as mais "desreviewzadas" que tenho... _

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que tenham gostado! _


End file.
